Too Far Gone
by xEternalxxxDarknessx
Summary: “Different as in now you don’t care anymore about the people you betrayed? Of those that suffered in your hands, those people you cared most about? And most of all, the girl that loved you back?”
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Harry Potter. We wish, but our wishes have all ran out.

**A/N**: This is a fanfic created by _two_ people.

**NOTE**: Whenever "he" or "his" is italicized, then it means _he_ is the main character, whom shall remain unknown for the moment.

* * *

**Too Far Gone**

_He_ could smell the blood in the air, could almost _taste_ it...

_He_ was sure this was a trap, a trap to lure him in…

Yet _he__would_ stick through with it, and surprise them all...

If there was only time...

_He_ wanted—needed another plan, a different one, a plan that might actually work.

But there was no plan, no idea that could save himself…

No plan to save himself, or _her_...

The world was so so cruel, and _his_ future had changed out of a moment of curiosity.

Everything had changed, and not for the better.

That was how she came in.

She wasn't supposed to come, yet she did. _He_ had warned her, but no.

The door opened slowly and a figure rose from the darkness.

Voldemort?

He wished it was Voldemort; Voldemort was defeatable… But this man...

"Oy, Ron... what's up, buddy ol' pal?" _he_ asked. "Just like old times, eh?" _He_ forced a light tone into his voice, and tried to stop _his_ voice from cracking.

"Cut that crap, you know what I want."

"Oh, really? Well in that case..."

Ron grinned.

It was unfamiliar to _him_; _he_ didn't know this person anymore.

_He_ had made a mistake and had lost everything. How could _he_ have been so careless?

And now, well… "Ron, you can still stop-"

"Shut up!"

_He_ looked at Ron, regret in _his_ eyes, and hesitated. "Ron…" _he_ began.

Then… a shadow filled the doorway, and someone new stepped in.

Another one of Ron's companions. Who had once been so dear to _him_.

Yet she had betrayed _him_.

Ron smiled and wrapped an arm around her. _He_ looked away. Seeing her… old scars ripped open.

"Dear sister, would you like to see him suffer?" Ginny looked away. A silence pregnant with regret, bitter, and anger almost suffocated _him_, when one word broke it.

"Yes."

Ron advanced and raised his wand towards _him_. _He_ met his eyes straight on, saying, "Would you really?"

Ron smiled again – a smile that made _him_ shiver.

"Ron…" he whispered, voice hoarse. "You're not _Our King_ anymore."

Ron stared at _him_ for a long time, hand trembling, then lowered both his gaze and the wand.

"But Ron… you still have a chance," _he_ said softly.

"A chance?" Ron scoffed, gripping his wand tightly.

"A chance to come back."

Ron's head suddenly snapped up. "You know I can't betray Him!"

"You betrayed _us_, didn't you? I bet you didn't even care, when Dumbledore, when he-" _He_ stopped abruptly and laughed bitterly, _his_ eyes were closed.

"That… that was different!" Ron said quietly.

"Different, huh?"

Ron looked away, swallowing.

"Different as in now you don't care anymore about the people you betrayed?

Of those that suffered in your hands, those people you cared most about?

And most of all, the girl that loved you back?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Same as before. TT

**A/N: **Sorry for it being so short.

**---**

Ron stared at his ex-best friend for a long time. Harry.

"B-but that was because-"

He met Ron's gaze with cold eyes and said calmly, too calmly, "Because what?"

"B-Because..."

His eyes blazed, and he clenched his hands into fists, shouting out, "JUST GROW UP, RON!"

"No. YOU are the one who needs to grow up. You never understood anything... Especially not... that..."

"I never understand anything? Well, perhaps you're right. Enlighten me again why you JOINED THE DEATH EATERS."

Ron suddenly looked down. "Because," he said softly.

"Because because because because. Is that all you can say?!" He shouted. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He forced himself to relax, to calm down. He couldn't.

"No, it's not. You never understood me. That day, I tried to tell you, but you never listen. You never will."

"I never listen? Okay fine then. Please, pray tell. I'm listening here."

Ron looked away. "I-I can't. Not right now."

"Psh. I thought so." He said harshly. "Ron, y--" He stopped abruptly, and frowned slightly. Something felt wrong. He looked over at Ron and instantly knew something was wrong by the way Ron was frozen. From somewhere nearby, something began ticking... 10... 9... 8... The countdown had begun.


End file.
